Pour mon capitaine
by loranna
Summary: Pendant treize années de sa vie, Romya a connue l'Enfer des rues. Mais sa rencontre avec Eustass "Captain" Kidd va tout changer. Avec son caractère bien à elle Romya ne va pas se laissé démonter devant l'autorité de son nouveau capitaine, mais malgré les prises de têtes, Kidd reste le plus fort et pour le meilleure comme pour le pire... Bon ma fic est mieux que le résumé


Bonjour, bonjour, alors j'ai enfin fini de modifié ce pu**** de chapit... /SBAM/ _Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle en manque pas une pour sortir des conneries celle-là! _Ah j'l'avait presque oublié l'autre, bon bah je vous présente ma conscience la plus chiante du monde (enfin j'ai fait la connaissance d'une personne dans le même cas que moi. Eh! si on faisait un club pour les personnes désespéré d'avoir une consci...) /SBAM/ Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas arrêter de me frapper, à croire que t'as que ça à faire! _Faut croire que oui hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu ne dirais pas des choses aussi stupide, je n'aurais pas à le faire. Bref je vous souhaite bonne lecture! _Eh mais c'est moi qui dois le dire, c'est moi qui l'ai écr... /SBAM/ Mais merde. Quoi? _Je t'ai aidé. _Mouais. Bonne lecture! ^^

800 ans auparavant, pendant le siècle oublié, vivait une princesse. Elle ne voulait pas être comme toutes ses semblables, elle voulait de l'action. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle s'engagea dans l'armée royal, sous le commandement de son père, le roi.

La princesse combattait avec un sabre, Wenriû et deux dagues, Horry et Zharu. Elle ne s'en séparait pas. Mais, à force de nombreux combats, de visions sur des corps ensanglantés, la princesse se promit que si elle ne pouvait empêcher les combats, alors ses lames ne se couvriraient pas de sang. Malgré les nombreuses protestations de son père et les moqueries des soldats, la princesse ne changea pas d'avis pour un sou, elle restait en retrait.

Son père furieux, d'avoir une fille qui ne voulait pas rester au château, faire son devoir de princesse, et qui de plus ne voulait pas combattre alors que c'était son propre souhait, la chassa du royaume. La princesse déclarat alors qu'elle ne partirait avant d'avoir prouvé que l'on pouvait se battre sans tuer. Le meilleur combattant de l'armée fut alors désigné pour "aider" la princesse, et le combat s'engagea.

La fin était inévitable, la princesse allait mourir. Elle dit alors à son père que ses armes devrait être mises dans les caves du château, et que son âme veillerait sur Wenriû, Horry et Zharu, jusqu'à ce que la personne digne de les recevoir les trouvent; celui qui n'en était pas digne et qui les prendrait, serait alors pourchassé par diverses malédictions durant toute sa vie.

C'est ainsi que 800 années s'écoulèrent.

Il pleuvait depuis… depuis des lustres.

Mais la pluie n'affectait plus les habitant d'Havlo, cette île située en plein milieux de Grande Line. Une petite fille de six ans se baladait, dans les rues sombres et mouillées de l'île-pluie -c'est ainsi qu'on surnommait cette île-. Il y avait des ruines dans la forêt, mais sa mère lui interdisait d'y mettre les pieds.

Cependant qu'est-ce qui est plus captivant qu'une interdiction?

C'est ainsi que la petite Romya bravant l'interdit, s'aventura dans les ombres de la forêt.

Deux heures plus tard, dans la maison de Romya, sa mère ,qui était une "fille de joie", l'attendait de pieds ferme. Quand elle la vit entrer dans la demeure, les bras plein de boue, elle se mit en colère

"Où est-ce que tu était passé? Pourquoi tu es couverte de boue? Je peux le savoir ou tu vas encore me dire que tu vas où tu veux, quand tu veux?

Romya n'aimait pas sa mère, tout comme sa mère ne l'aimait pas, car, après tout Romya était une "erreur". Pour sa mère avoir un enfant avec un client était tout simplement déshonorant et pourtant...

"J'étais dans les ruines et j'ai trouvé ça!

"Tu était dans les ruines! MAIS JE T'AI DIT DE NE JAMAIS Y ALLER! Et... au mon dieu! Ou tu à trouvé ces armes?

-T'entends pas ou quoi? Je t'ai dit que je les ais trouvé dans les ruines, et elle sont belle ces dagues mais l'épée est trop grande pour moi!

-Par tous les Saints! Ce sont les trois lames de la princesse déchu! Dégage! Tu vas me tuer avec les malédictions!

-Mais...

-Va t'en, je savais que tu m'apporterais des ennuis, je n'aurai pas du te reprendre à la maternité, j'aurai du te laisser là-bas. Décidément, tu incarneras ma honte jusqu'au bout!

-T'en pis, moi au moins, plus tard je serai une princesse et pas toi! Et puis de toute façon j't'aime pas!"

C'est sur ces dernière paroles que l'innocente et l'insouciante Romya, partie dans vivre dans les rues. Elle comprit très vite, malgré son jeune âge que si elle voulait survivre, elle devrait rusé, voler; plus tard elle se rendra compte d'une autre chose, pour régler certains problème, il n'y aura parfois qu'une seule solution: La Mort.

Treize ans plus tard, Romya à dix-neuf ans.

Treize ans, qu'elle vit dans les rues d'Havlo.

Treize ans à essayer de dompter l'Enfer, où la pluie ne cesse de tomber.

Treize ans, pendant lesquels, elle a apprit à ce battre.

Treize ans qu'elle rêve de quitter cette île.

Treize ans, qu'elle attend ce jour.

Ce jour est arrivé.

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésité pas à me laisser des commentaires, parce que... *regarde à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière* Ouf y'a pas la conscience. Euh oui j'en était à parce que, bah si vous voulez critiquer, lâché vous ^^ !


End file.
